A great majority of computers on the market include one or more microprocessors that are mounted in the computer chassis. The microprocessors are designed to operate at relatively high operating speeds and, as the technology evolves, these speeds increase. However, these increases in operating speeds also increases the amount of heat that is generated to the extent that the heat must be removed from the microprocessors to keep their operating temperatures within acceptable limits.
This heat removal presents a continually increasing problem for manufacturers. Traditionally, a combination of air venting through holes in the enclosure, heat sinks, and fans have been used to remove the heat. When heat sinks are used, air must be forced across the heat sink by using a fan, especially in connection with computers using microprocessor modules operating at relatively high speeds. Since fans produce noise when they are in operation, most manufacturers set limits on the total allowable noise as part of their computers' operating specifications.
In addition to their contribution to total system noise, fans also add to the cost of the system, add additional complexity in assembly, and take up valuable space inside the enclosure. Therefore maximizing the efficiency of the heat removal scheme can result in a number of advantages. To this end, a plastic duct has been developed to force the air through the heat sinks where it would most efficiently remove the heat from the microprocessors. By increasing the efficiency of the cooling system in this manner, the fan can run at a slower speed, and generates less noise. However, to install and remove this type of duct is difficult since it requires skilled labor and special tools. Also the duct, when installed, is often not adequately secured in the computer chassis, and thus easily becomes loose.
Therefore, what is needed is a cooling assembly for a computer that can be installed and removed easily without any tools, yet is secure in its installed position.